


Of Oscar Nominations and Late Night Quests

by BroadwayBaggins



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food, Grocery Shopping, Trader Joe's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: Jo's had a really bad day. Laurie tries to cheer her up. Written for middlemarch
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Kudos: 75





	Of Oscar Nominations and Late Night Quests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/gifts).



Jo was in a decidedly sour mood when Laurie came home from rehearsal–late, he readily admitted to himself, but it wasn’t really his fault, not when there was a bit in the bridge of Act 2′s opening number that he wasn’t quite satisfied with yet. She was sitting in the window seat, wrapped up in that old cardigan of hers that she always wore when she was in the writing zone and had been washed so many times that Laurie supposed the only thing holding it together at this point was spite and hope and maybe a few loose, rust-colored threads, and she was muttering to herself angrily as she scrolled through her phone. He didn’t catch it all–something about her manuscript and something called “Pitch Wars” on twitter, interspersed with ranting about the Oscar nominations, which had apparently come out that morning and Jo found fault with. Laurie listened as best as he could, nodding or making a “Mmmm” noise of agreement whenever Jo stopped for breath and trying not to focus on how incredibly attractive she became when she was on a roll about something she had passion for.

“And it’s all complete and utter _bullshit_ , and I’ve wanted to talk to you about it all day but I knew you were in rehearsals, and then I thought about calling Marmee–”

“And what did she have to say?”

“I couldn’t get a hold of her, I forgot she has that town hall meeting tonight, and the twins both have double ear infections, what are the odds of that, so I couldn’t bother poor Meg and John, and I always forget how many hours Paris is ahead of us so while I could have tried to call Amy, I figured it was best if I didn’t bother.”

“And Beth?”

“She sympathized and said the Academy is nothing but a bunch of horrid old men with no taste, and I’ll get more likes during the next Pitch War on twitter and maybe an agent next time.”

“She’s right,” Laurie tried to soothe, but Jo’s eyes were still wild, and as she took in a breath to begin another tirade, Laurie stepped in. “You need to get out of this apartment. I think this calls for a trip to our favorite trading post.”

“Our Disney trip is next month, Teddy. Oh, you don’t mean Black Spire Outpost,” Jo quipped, referring to their upcoming vacation, marked on the calendar with the words GALAXY’S EDGE in Jo’s careful handwriting and some of Amy’s borrowed glitter markers. “Trader Joe’s? Really? I’m already this riled up and you want to give me more sugar?”

Still, she didn’t protest as they bundled up and made the short trek to their favorite grocery store. Jo didn’t bother with any pretense as she made a beeline for the table of free sample cookies near the entrance.

“Beth’s right, you know,” Laurie repeated as he watched his girlfriend–partner, really, he hated the word _girlfriend_ for so many reasons– look over the selections. “The right agent, editor, whatever, they’ll come along. Your book will be a smashing success, Josephine March, even if I have to start my own publishing imprint to do it.” She was still staring at the cookies, and he reached for her dramatically. “Do you hear me, citizens of Trader Joe’s? Jo March will be a published author if it’s the last thing I–”

His words were cut off by Jo shoving a dark chocolate shortbread cookie into his mouth, but she was grinning from ear to ear all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> For middlemarch, who I felt needed some love.
> 
> Spoiler alert, I've never actually been to a Trader Joe's.


End file.
